


That Time of Year

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Tony's setting up the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Tony and Rhodey are dating. The OneShot takes place during Christmas season (which is NOWEHERE near close to this time of year). Like I always say, because I'm more than certain it's true, characterization is probably a bit off. The OneShot is really tiny so sorry about that.
> 
> Still, hope you enjoy :)

"Rhodey and Tony sittin' in a tree..."

Tony muttered the childish chant softly as he attached ornaments onto the Christmas tree. He and Rhodey were planning on having a little celebration at Tony's house for the holiday season. 

Rhodey had gone out to go get the food and refreshments, leaving Tony by himself to set up the interior of the room. It wasn't all that lonely though, Tony still had Dum-E, who was actually helping Tony set up the Christmas tree.

Tony loved Christmas. What wasn't there to love? Friends, presents, drinks, mistletoe, a feast, drinks, more presents, drinks, and ironically enough, presents that usually were drinks. Oh what a wonderful time of year.

As Dum-E placed the final ornament on the tree, the A.I. and Tony stood back to stare. "Look at it Dum-E, it's finally done. Who would've thought putting decorations on a tree could be so time consuming, huh?"

Tony turned to smile at Dum-E and chuckled as the A.I. whirred in agreement. He looked back up at the tree. "I think Rhodey'll like it. Speaking of which, where on Earth is h-"

Tony squealed with surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a light kiss on the cheek following right after. "Merry Christmas Tones~." Tony blushed as he smiled, turning to face Rhodey.

"There isn't even any mistletoe!"

Rhodey chuckled as he pecked Tony on the lips. "Who says we need any?"


End file.
